Fix my Broken Heart and Soul
by ChaoticChaosController
Summary: This is Zetan, she's a girl in Class A who happens to catches the eyes of the future Starish memebers. This is her story of her hardships and her first friends after 10 years. She hasn't been able to sing full heartedly since the incident but her music is beautiful. People who knew her may ask, "What happened to her golden smile?" She would reply, "It died, with my heart and soul."
1. Some Nights

I sighed and started to play on the piano, "Some nights I stay up cashing in my bad luck! Some nights I call it a draw! Some nights I wish that my lips could build a castle, some nights I wish they'd just off!"

_Hey I'm Zetan Fallon, a student at Saotome Gakuen. I'm a composer and idol but I generally compose not sing. I have silver hair with gray tips and dark red eyes that look black from far away. I also have pale skin and I'm 5'6, a bit tall for my age which is 15. I'm turning 16 soon._

"But I still wake up, I still see your ghost, oh lord I'm still not sure what I stand for oh! What do I stand for, what do I stand for? Most nights, I don't know anymore! Oh, woah! Oh, woah! Oh woah! Oh, oh! Oh, woah! Oh, woah! Oh woah! Oh, oh!"

I sighed, that was as far as I went so I kept on playing trying to think of lyrics. I heard a voice.

"This is it boys, this is war- what are we waiting for? Why don't we break the rules already? I was never one to believe the hype! Save that for the black and white! I try twice as hard and I'm half as liked. But here they come again, to jack my style."

I got up and looked out the window, there was a guy with orange/brown hair with part of his bangs going strangely around his eye and connecting to his other bangs. He was looking around. I squatted by the window as he came to look inside. I know him but I don't, he's the school's heart throb, Jinguji Ren. And if I say so myself, a pain in the butt.

He left, saying something about a beautiful voice. I sighed and slumped against the wall, "I really don't want to meet him."

I packed my stuff and high tailed out of there. I turned the corner and saw something. I quickly side stepped away from the person and saw Ichinose Tokiya. His twin brother is Hayato, the fool of the super star. The only song that I enjoyed from him is, "My Sweetest Love."

We made eye contact but we ignored each other. I walked past him as did he.

He looks too much like Hayato if you look at it my way.

I headed to my dorm, I lived alone due to the uneven amount of girls and it was modeled to my style. Trust me I didn't choose this, my Uncle did it. He loves me to death and loves to spoil me, but I'm not one of those snotty rich kids. My uncle is just a brain doctor and he's the best in Japan so he gets a lot of money.

There was a black and red bed that had skull pillows, a mirror, a TV, a desk, a couch, a light, a dark red arm chair, a red fuzzy carpet, a book case, a red bean bag chair, a black bean bag chair, a big window covered in black drapes, and a red mini table with a matching stool. In a corner of the room there were my instruments. My portable piano, a guitar, a mini drum set, a base, a violin, speakers, and like 10 microphones.

I set my bag on the mini table and grabbed the ear phones from my table connected to my Itouch.

Just waking up in the morning  
And to be well,  
Quite honest with ya,  
I ain't really sleep well  
Ya ever feel like your train of thought's been derailed?  
That's when you press on - Lee nails  
Half the population's just waiting to see me fail  
Yeah right, you're better off trying to freeze hell  
Some of us do it for the females  
And others do it for the retail

But I do it for the kids, life threw the towel in on  
Every time you fall it's only making your chin strong  
And I'll be in your corner like Mick, baby, 'til the end  
Or when you hear a song from that big lady

Until the referee rings the bell  
Until both your eyes start to swell  
Until the crowd goes home  
What we gonna do ya'll?  
Give em he**, turn their heads  
gonna live life 'til we're dead.  
Give me scars, give me pain  
Then they'll say to me, say to me, say to me  
There goes the fighter, there goes the fighter  
Here comes the fighter  
That's what they'll say to me, say to me, say to me,  
This one's a fighter

And if I can last thirty rounds  
There's no reason you should ever have your head down  
Six foot five, two hundred and twenty pounds  
Hailing from rock bottom, loserville, nothing town

Text book version of a kid going nowhere fast  
And now I'm yellin-

I sighed as I checked the time, it was time for dinner. We had gotten an assignment to get a composer and an idol together so the composer writes the song while the idol comes up with the lyrics and sings it. But because of an uneven amount of people *yeah sounds familiar* I have to do it myself.

The good news is, is that it was only the third day and its due Monday. So today is Wednesday and I'm almost done with the song. I got my student card and my notebook with a pen clasped on it and went to the cafeteria. I was writing down the lyrics from Jinguji in my notebook when I saw something from the corner of my eye. I side stepped away from a guy who almost bumped into me. I caught his arm so he wouldn't fall. He stabled himself and said, "Thanks for that, I'm Ittoki Otoya. I'm an idol!"

I said, "It's nothing," and walked away. He started to walk after me when I heard someone scream his name, "Ittoki-kun!"

I was glad for that, I didn't want friend... but I always wonder to myself, do I really don't want friends? I got some yakisoba and ate it, thinking of new lyrics.

I mumbled under my breath, "That's alright (that's alright). I found a martyr in my bed tonight. He stops my bones from wondering just who I am, who I am, who I am Oh, who am I? Mmm... Mmm..."

I sighed and muttered, "That was good."

"It sure is!"

I turned a bit shocked and saw a guy with blonde hair and glasses, "You are a good composer, I'm Shinomiya Natsuki. Nice to meet you!"

"Thanks for the compliment."

"You remind me of someone in an anime I know! His name is Kyoya Ootori! His nickname is the Shadow King."

I glanced at him, "I like Ouran Highschool Host Club… and I happen to like Ootori," I said bluntly.

I went back to eating my Yakisoba, "What's your na-"

"Natsuki!"

I turned again and saw a guy with blonde hair and pink highlights, "Natsuki!"

He smiled, "I'm coming Syo!"

I took my chance to walk away, my tray in hand. I threw it away and walked back to my room. I saw a girl in front of my room, pacing.

She was muttering to herself, "My pencil slipped into the room, should I try to get it?"

I stared as she bent down and tried to put her hand underneath the door.

I sighed, "Would you mind moving?"

The girl flinched and she turned to me, "This is my room."

She got up quickly and started to apologize. I opened my room door, picked up the pink pencil, and threw at her head. She yelled softly in pain and I said, "Now would you please leave?"

"Um Arigato! I'm Nanami Haruka!"

"Nanami!"

"Shibuya-san!"

"Eh, Shibuya-san? I thought I told you to call me Tomochika-chan or Tomo-chan!"

I slammed the door in their faces, "Why are bad things happening to me today?"


	2. Brand New Melody

~Next day~

I was wearing black jeans with chains on the side, a black button up shirt, a red tie, and black shoes.

I headed to class, people were milling around, smiling laughing. I arrived at class to see only one person in the class, Hijirikawa Masato, the heir to Hijirikawa companies.

He was playing the grand piano in the back of the room. It was a sweet song and somewhat mysterious. I didn't know the name but it was sweet. I shut the door behind me and he stopped. He was startled. I sat down in my seat in the back by the window, in front of the grand piano and started to work on my lyrics.

I mumbled softly, "Well, some nights I wish that this all would end 'Cause I could use some friends for a change. And some nights I'm scared you'll forget me again. Some nights I always win, I always win..."

He started to play again but I ignored him, "But I still wake up, I still see your ghost  
Oh, Lord, I'm still not sure what I stand for, oh. Woah oh oh (What do I stand for?) Woah oh oh (What do I stand for?) Most nights I don't know... (Oh, come on) So this is it. I sold my soul for this? Washed my hands of that for this? I miss my mom and dad for this?"

He commented, "You sing good but you have no heart or soul."

"I know, they are shattered."

A silence.

I sighed and closed my notebook again. Class was starting and sensei was already here, "Ohayo minna!"

"Ohayo, Ringo-sensei!" replied most of the class, a select few didn't. That included me.

"To begin I want Zetan-chan to play a song for us!"

"Don't call me 'chan' sensei."

She I mean he nodded, "Well go ahead to the piano!"

I went to the piano and sat down. I played a song I composed called "Sadness and Sorrow." (A/N: Search it on YouTube)

"Stop!"

I stopped and looked up to Ringo-sensei, "This song needs violin! Natsuki-kun if you would please?"

I saw the blonde guy with glasses again. He opened a case and said, "Of course sensei!"

He brought out his violin and nodded at me. I nodded back and he started to play with the music I gave him, I also played violin. I joined in and it sounded sad and deep.

We finished with me hitting the last key. People started to clap as he bowed. I glanced at him and he smiled at me, "Great job! It was like we were floating in a river of music!" I got up and walked back to my seat. Class went on, the girl who lost her pencil played as well. Well she didn't I think she couldn't read music.

Class ended and I passed by glasses's seat, "Music can do that to you."

I walked away, his gaze following my every move.

~After classes~

I was on a bench near the lake and I was writing new lyrics, "(Come on) no. When I see stars, when I see, when I see stars, that's all they are. When I hear songs, they sound like this one, so come on. Oh, come on. Oh, come on. Oh, come on! Well, that is it guys, that is all - five minutes in and I'm bored again. Ten years of this, I'm not sure if anybody understands. This one is not for the folks at home; sorry to leave, mom, I had to go. Who the heck wants to die alone all dried up in the desert sun? My heart is breaking for my sister and the con that she called "love." When I look into my nephew's eyes... Man, you wouldn't believe the most amazing things that can come from... Some terrible nights... ah... Oh, whoa, oh, whoa, oh, whoa, oh, oh. Oh, whoa, oh, whoa, oh, whoa, oh, oh. The other night you wouldn't believe the dream I just had about you and me. I called you up but we'd both agree. It's for the best you didn't listen. It's for the best we get our distance... Oh... It's for the best you didn't listen. It's for the best we get our distance... Oh..."

"Hey you're a good singer!"

I flinched and saw the red head I almost bumped into, "I'm not the best, they have no soul or heart."

I got up and closed my book, "Wait!"

I stopped a few feet away from the bench, "What?"

"If you know why don't you fix it?"

"I can't my heart and soul are shattered."

A silence.

"What's your name?"

"Just call me Zetan."

"Alright Zetan-chan!"

I sweat dropped inwardly, "I said Zetan, I don't like formalities only '-san' so just leave it at Zetan."

"Hai!"

I sighed and left the area, I headed to my room to record the background music.

~Next Monday~

"Some nights I stay up cashing in my bad luck! Some nights I call it a draw! Some nights I wish that my lips could build a castle, some nights I wish they'd just off! But I still wake up, I still see your ghost, oh lord I'm still not sure what I stand for oh! What do I stand for, what do I stand for? Most nights, I don't know anymore! Oh, woah! Oh, woah! Oh woah! Oh, oh! Oh, woah! Oh, woah! Oh woah! Oh, oh! This is it boys, this is war- what are we waiting for? Why don't we break the rules already? I was never one to believe the hype! Save that for the black and white! I try twice as hard and I'm half as liked. But here they come again, to jack my style. Well, some nights I wish that this all would end 'Cause I could use some friends for a change. And some nights I'm scared you'll forget me again. Some nights I always win, I always win... That's alright (that's alright). I found a martyr in my bed tonight. She stops my bones from wondering just who I am, who I am, who I am Oh, who am I? Mmm... Mmm... But I still wake up, I still see your ghost. Oh, Lord, I'm still not sure what I stand for, oh. Woah oh oh (What do I stand for?) Woah oh oh (What do I stand for?) Most nights I don't know... (Oh, come on) So this is it. I sold my soul for this? Washed my hands of that for this? I miss my mom and dad for this? (Come on) No. When I see stars, when I see, when I see stars, that's all they are. When I hear songs, they sound like this one, so come on. Oh, come on. Oh, come on. Oh, come on! Well, that is it guys, that is all - five minutes in and I'm bored again. Ten years of this, I'm not sure if anybody understands. This one is not for the folks at home; sorry to leave, mom, I had to go. Who the heck wants to die alone all dried up in the desert sun? My heart is breaking for my sister and the con that she called "love." When I look into my nephew's eyes... Man, you wouldn't believe the most amazing things that can come from... Some terrible nights... ah... Oh, whoa, oh, whoa, oh, whoa, oh, oh. Oh, whoa, oh, whoa, oh, whoa, oh, oh. The other night you wouldn't believe the dream I just had about you and me. I called you up but we'd both agree. It's for the best you didn't listen. It's for the best we get our distance... Oh... It's for the best you didn't listen. It's for the best we get our distance... Oh..."

*clap* *clap*

I took off the ear phones and stuck them on the handle of the microphone, "There."

I sat down in a chair in the room as the red head went, "Futari de tsukuridasu  
Kono melody ni nosete  
Mirai ga kyou ni kasanaru yo  
Kawarazu gyutto  
Kono furezu (PHRASE)mitai ni  
Hanashitakunain da  
Tsumazui chatari koron dari shite  
Futari wa iku ashita no hou e  
Kimi ga inakerya sonna atarimae  
No koto demo noizu (NOISE) darake sa  
Tomechaou kono jikan  
Kami sama ni tanon de  
Time leap and feedback  
Mou tameiki dake fuwari  
Sora sora ni sorasanai  
Kimi no hitomi  
Sumairu (SMILE) zenkai de  
Ashita wo mezasou yo  
Sen sa no genki de Pisu Sain (PEACE SIGN)  
Sono toki wa iu yo  
Ano ni moji no kotoba wo  
Dou shiyou mo naku Haato (HEART) ga FLY  
Kimi ni hikareru  
egao ni nattari toki ni waken ga shicha tari shite  
otou sagasou deaeru hazusa futari no tame dakedo true music  
waku waku suru yo  
Donna ni mo Donna ni mo chiisa natto to dare te  
make song and believe song sou ubareta omoi de wo  
futari dara nandarateiru tami naru saa  
Hashirudasou yo ima wo  
Bukiyou datte ikara  
Harero jikai sei Pisu Sain (PEACE SIGN)  
sekai wo koete yo toshitara uchu demo nokede tsunagaru janai  
ore wa shinjiru  
da ra naw da ra na na na nanaw... yeah!  
(na na naw na na na naw...na na naw na naw naw naw...!)  
Suteji (STAGE) reki neru de futari dakedo Pisu Sain (PEACE SIGN)  
Sumairu (SMILE) zenkai de  
ashita wo mezasou yo  
Sen sa no yansha de Pisu Sain (PEACE SIGN)  
Sono toki wa yuyou  
Ano ni moji no kotoba wo  
tsubasa no yo ni Haato (HEART) ga FLY  
(na na na na naw naw naw)  
nee...  
Afureru...  
(Na na na na naw naw naw)  
Omoi ga...  
(Na Na na na naw naw naw)  
I'll make tomorrow with you..."

It was a good song but it doesn't exactly fit my style. It fits the pencil girl's and red head's style but I'm more of an emotional and deep type.

~next day~

Zetan Fallon: 95

I could feel their stares pointed right at me, I was the last person on the list but I had the highest score.

"…she….."

"…..95….."

"…Pretty good…"

I sighed and waited for the senseis to start talking.

"Congratulations to all those who passed!"

"Those people who didn't pass will retake it next week."

Ringo-sensei jumped down from the stage and ran to me yelling, "AND A HUG FOR THE PERSON WITH THE HIGHEST SCORE!"

He jumped up to glomp me, I side stepped away. He stopped, turned, and jumped again. I side stepped and put my hand on his head, pushing it down, "You just want an excuse to hug me am I right?"

Some of the girls were mad at me and some were crying, normal girls were staring. All the guys were staring as well, "Mou, Zetan-chan!"

"You know I hate formalities! Just because your best friend is my cousin doesn't mean you have to hug me every time you see me!"

"Cousin?"

"Best friend?"

Everyone looked up to the other sensei on the stage, "EHHHHHHHHHHHHH?!"

This is a line even though you can't see it, it's right there! Are you blind?! Okay no there is no line but i can't make lines so yeah.

I don't own any characters, songs, or the direct dialouge/plot from this fanfiction. i just own my OC... that's it. seriously. If i don't say this my friends will come murder me.


	3. Safe and Sound

I sighed, "Come on Ringo stop it!"

"Not until I give you a hug!"

Ryuga stepped down, grabbed Ringo by the collar, and said, "Stop trying to harass her."

I sighed and bonked Ringo on the head repeatedly, there were more gasps, "How many times do I have to tell you that I hate hugs?"

"No one hates hugs Zetan-chan!"

"Urusai!"

I sighed and muttered, "Please go back to the stage!"

They went back, Ryuga dragging Ringo and Ringo trying to get out of his grip, "Before class, kids who are in the idol course, pick up training materials at the office, okay? That includes you Zetan-chan!"

"Great everyone knows my name."

I sighed and left to the office. I got all my stuff and headed off to class.

~Class~

"Will you play for us Haruka-chan?"

She went to the back of the room; she seemed to freeze as everyone started to talk. The red-head yelled at them to stop but it just made things worse. She ran out of the room and her friend yelled her name and stayed there.

_'Idiots, if you're gonna do something do it now.'_

No one moved and class went on.

~next day~

I reached for the door handle of my regular music room when I heard the tune of the English star song. It's stupid if you ask me.

I opened the door and the two people looked up, the girl and Hijirikawa.

"This is my regular practice room, could you get out?"

They apologized, the girl more than 3 times, packed up their stuff, and left.

I sighed after I finished practicing and headed back to class. I had gotten special permission from Ringo. When I came back Hijirikawa was back and so was the pencil girl.

~next day~

The girl played beautifully, not a single mistake, and it came from the heart. But it wasn't as skilled as others. But this girl is different, she learned how to read music in a week and she came over pressure. She would be like me soon enough.

I sighed and muttered, "All things will perish from under the sky. Music alone shall live, music alone shall live, music alone shall live under the sky."

It was a round from my mother... a long time ago.

Before...

~later 3rd person POV~

*bring*

Syo started to walk out of class when his Idol called his name, "Syo, come over here."

Syo walked over, "Hai, H-Hyuga-sensei?"

He handed Syo a letter and a key, "Give this letter to my cousin and here's a key if she's not there. Put it on the table; otherwise just give it to her. Her room number is 666. Leave the key with the letter or give it to her."

"Hai, sensei!"

He was proud and happy that Hyuga chose Syo and nobody else.

"Also..."

"What?"

"Do not flirt with her," Hyuga glared at him with fire behind him.

"W-w-Why w-w-would I? L-love is f-f-f-f-forbidden!"

He smirked, "Good."

Syo ran out of class and went to the girl's dormitories. He reached the room 666 and knocked on the door, no answer. So he unlocked the door and headed inside. He marveled at the sight, so much furniture and so cool.

He heard a voice, a sweet voice singing, "I remember tears streaming down your face  
When I said, "I'll never let you go"  
When all those shadows almost killed your light  
I remember you said, "Don't leave me here alone"  
But all that's dead and gone and passed tonight

Just close your eyes  
The sun is going down  
You'll be alright  
No one can hurt you now  
Come morning light  
You and I'll be safe and sound

Don't you dare look out your window, darling,  
Everything's on fire  
The war outside our door keeps raging on  
Hold on to this lullaby  
Even when the music's gone  
Gone

Just close your eyes  
The sun is going down  
You'll be alright  
No one can hurt you now  
Come morning light  
You and I'll be safe and sound

Oooh, Oooh, Oooh, Oooh  
Oooh, Oooh, Oooh, Oooh  
La La (La La)  
La La (La La)  
Oooh, Oooh, Oooh, Oooh  
Oooh, Oooh, Oooh, Oooh  
La La (La La)

Just close your eyes  
You'll be alright  
Come morning light,  
You and I'll be safe and sound...

Oooh, oooh, oooh, oooh oh oh. _[X7]_

He drowned in the melody and fell in love with it.

He started to look around; it was neat except for a few sheets of music paper on her bed. He started to head to the mini table when the other door opened and a voice asked, "What are you doing here?"

Syo slowly turned and saw Zetan in a tanktop and shorts a little above her knee, "Are you gonna answer?"

Syo snapped out of his daze, "U-uh here's an l-letter from Hyuga-sensei! He gave me a key so I could get in if you weren't here!" She grabbed the letter and the key. She opened the letter and nodded, "Great can you leave?"

His eyes widened and he ran out the door, "Gomen!"

~next day~

I sighed; I was outside trying to compose on a bench while some guys in my class were dancing, the blonde with glasses, red head, and Hijirikawa.

They ended and I was finally able to concentrate when, "Really?! Ren! That's why you're a celebrity!"

"How dreamy!"

'_Ugh stupid fangirls!'_

"It was such a beautiful rose that I bought the whole rose garden. You see, I thought I'd give it to someone as a present," said Ren

"P-please give it to me!"

"Give it to me, Ren-sama!"

"I will, if you sweep me off my feet…" replied Ren.

I sighed again, _'Only a guy like him could get away with a line like that.'_

"Skies are crying, I am watching, catching tear drops in my hand. I like that…"

Ren decided to go to the dancing group, "Huh, when did you become so cozy with the little lamb… Hijirikawa?"

Hijirikawa got up and stared at him, "Ever since we met, she and I have been tied together by fate."

He went to the pencil girl, helped her up, and handed her the rose, "I'd rather you not stray far. I've been looking for someone to feel the sea breeze with."

'_Only silence, as it's ending, like we never had a chance.'_

I sighed, "Will they just shut up?"

I decided to ignore them until, "JINGUJI REN!"

'_And so my cousin comes back to haunt me.'_

"Yo, Ryuga-san," Ren two finger waved at him.

"You skip class and don't turn in any homework. Show me one more bit of this frivolous attitude and I'll show you no mercy. I'll expel you on the spot!" said Ryuga.

I packed up my stuff into my briefcase/bag.

"Huh?!"

"E-expel?!"

"Seriously?!"

Ren walked up beside him, "Ryuga-san, a scowl is never popular with the ladies."

Ryuga turned and yelled at him, "Don't push your luck, Jinguji. I'm serious! I'd better have that assignment by the end of today!"

I walked up my cousin and smacked his head, "Are you serious Ryuga?"

They stared at me, "Stay out of this Zetan!"

"Isn't that unreasonable? Even I can't write a song in a few hours."

"You did it before."

"Yeah once because I was starving and you locked me in a closet until I wrote a song. What are you gonna do? Lock the playboy in the closet?"

"P-playboy?!"

"Why are you talking? You can't sing from the heart!"

"Well I know that my heart and soul are shattered!"

A silence, everyone heard it. The red head, the pencil girl and her friend, Hijirikawa, Jinguji, and the pinky, they all heard it.

He sighed, "Fine I'd better have that assignment by the end of school tomorrow! Otherwise, you're out of this academy! Got it?!"

He simply waved at him.

Hey guys! It is late! I have no excuse. I have written like 15 chapters for this story but i keep neglecting to upload it. Andywas i own nothing... except things that are mine. Anyways, Thanks for reading and i'll see you in the next chapter!


End file.
